The present invention relates to a vehicle accident avoidance system, and more specifically, a vehicle accident avoidance system based on modeling of drivers' behavior and surrounding conditions.
Transportation accidents pose significant losses to both human lives and assets. Significant percentage of such accidents can be avoided if the right decisions are taken early and quickly. The challenge arises from the huge set of parameters that are to be taken into consideration when making a decision to an avoid incident. One main parameter is the surrounding environment. The environment can be in a state with high probability of accidents such as the presence of rain, as a weather variable, which makes road conditions slippery and results in significantly lower vision clarity. Also, the presence of holes or cracks, as a road variable, may prompt drivers to take quick and unforeseen actions to avoid these objects.
Another main parameter is human actions. A dimmer may decide to perform one or more actions, such as quickly changing lanes, causing a ripple effect involving other vehicles. While the initial action may not directly contribute to an accident, other drivers' reactions may, especially where some may be based on instinct rather than a planned, well-thought-of decision.